In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
Many users of personal information manager (PIM) applications, such as Microsoft Outlook, whether provided as a stand-alone desktop/laptop application, a Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) technique, or a mobile app, are overwhelmed by a flood of information, as manifested through a multitude of emails, chats, missed call notices, calendar entries, task entries, or reminders in the PIM applications. For example, the users can become stressed when the emails or the chats are marked as urgent, especially if received within a single day, and even more so, if received less than within twelve hours of each other. Similarly, the users can become stressed when the calendar entries and the task entries overlap, as being due simultaneously or consecutively with no time breaks in-between.
The PIM applications are generally unable to provide suitable graphical user interfaces or macros to effectively deal with the flood of information. Although some of the PIM applications employ boomeranging to address the flood of information, this approach is ineffective since such boomeranging merely delays some aspects of the flood of information for short periods of time, such as days or weeks. As such, this state of being not only negatively affects the users, whether mentally or from workflow perspective, but also makes the PIM applications slow or crash-prone, especially if the PIM applications depend on various networked-services, such as Microsoft Exchange or Microsoft SharePoint.